Making Friends With My Neighbor
by IwantEliGold
Summary: Clare just moved to Toronto From FL, and soon realizes that her former friends, may have not been what they seemed. Can she make friends with her new neighbor, who she immediately takes an interest in, after seeing him for the first time, shirtless?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Ok, so I just wanted to warn you that the characters are slightly OOC. This story is a little different from my others, if any of you have read them. I wanted to try something different. Anyway, this chapter is short because I want to know what you think of it, and if you are interested in me writing more. I promise that there will deffinately be Eli and Clare. Eli should be in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, and let me know if you are interested in me continuing this story. I hope you are, because I have a few ideas to where this story is headed and Im pretty pshyched to write it. Thank you! And please dont forget to review! That little review button down there, would love to have your hands all over it! :p**

Clare's POV

I sighed, as I leaned my head against the car window resting it on my hand for some sort of cushion. We were moving. My mom, my dad, my golden retriever Max, and I, all packed tightly together in my parents silver, four door Sedan. I looked around the car, seeing all of my things, and my parents things, wrapped up safely in boxes. I didn't want to leave. I grew up here in Florida. My friends were all here. I grew up living in one home, I've never moved in my entire life. So why do I want to do it now? Especially when after this summer, I'll be going into eleventh grade. Why cant we just stay so I can graduate with all of my friends in a year or so? According to my parents, we're moving because they want some sort of change. They dont want to live in the same place for the rest of their lives, and they thought it would be "nice" if we saw other parts of the world. Yeah, well I didn't think that included moving to a different country! Now I have to go live in Canada somewhere. I think they mentioned something about Toronto. Ugh. I'll miss the warm weather, the beaches, all the cool little vintage shops I used to go to with my friends. I would escpecailly miss my best friend Sarah. I met her at the beginning of ninth grade, and we really just seemed to hit it off. We've been really close ever since.

As I was looking at all of the boxes, I noticed a box that was labeled "Clare's Memories". I slowly peeled the tape off of the top and unfolded the four flaps. As I looked in, I saw a familiar frame that read; "Best Friends" in purple lettering. The frame was decorated with pink and purple butterflies. I had kept it on the nightstand beside my bed for the past year or so. It held a picture of Sarah and I. One that my friend Matt had taken on day a the beach. Matt, another reason I'm upset over moving. I really like Matt, and he really seemed to like me too. We had been becoming closer in the last few months, and we flirted non stop. We even texted everyday. I was so sure that we were headed in the direction of becoming something more really soon. Sarah even know how much I like Matt. Sometimes I would even actually drive her crazy, talking about him so much. But, what ever chance I had with Matt, is now over. Thanks to my parents deciding to move at the last minute, and basically ruining my social life. Oh, well, I guess I'll get over it eventually. I just have to get used to it. I love my parents, and I suppose I'm glad that they are going to be happy. Even if it means that I have to start all over and make new friends, but I suppose I made friends once, so I can do it again.

I wiped away a small tear, and quickly pet Max, who was sticking his head out of the car window, and went back to leaning on mine. It was starting to rain, and we still have a few days until we get to Canada. Unfortunatley, we are driving the whole way, but on the plus side I guess it will give me some time to catch up on my sleep.


	2. Wierd text messages, and sun bathing

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews and alerts! You guys are awesome! I'm glad that you like this story, cause I really wanted to continue writing it. :) So, I know I said that Eli should be in this chapter, but he's not yet. Im really sorry, but thats just the way it turned out when I was writing it. But not to worry! He will deffinately be in the next chapter! I can promise you that. What's the point of an Eli and Clare story with no Eli? That would be heartbreaking! Haha, anyway I want to see if I can get atleast five more reviews before I post the next chapter! You did it once, and it was great! So can we try to do it again? Remember, that little review button down there is very lonely! He could use a friend! Care to help him out? :) Thank you!**

Clare's POV

I sat on the edge of my bed in a pair of short jean shorts, and a pink tank top, looking around my new room. Move into new house, check. Unpack everything, check. Put everything away, check. Everything seemed to be about finished. Hmm, what to do on a hot summer day, when all your other work is done. I sat there for a moment conjuring up different ideas on what I could do today. I dont know anybody yet, mom and dad left to go grocery shopping, and Max is currently sleeping on his large, fluffy bed in the corner of my room. Snoring quite loudly I might add. I laughed to myself, and decided that I would text Matt.

CLARE: "Hey handsome :)"

MATT: "Oh, hey Clare"

CLARE: "What are u up to? Do u miss me yet? :p"

MATT: "Um, not much, and sure, I guess"

_Well, that sounded convincing_. I thought to myself and rolled my eyes.

CLARE: "Oh, well is everything ok?"

MATT: "Yeah, it's fine."

CLARE: "Are you sure?"

MATT: "Yeah, but I have to go Clare. Oh, and Sarah just told me to say hi."

CLARE: "Oh ok, and tell her I said hi back please. I guess I'll talk to you later."

MATT: "Yeah, I guess."

Wow, was that conversation off or what? I wonder if Matt was in a bad mood or something. He's never acted so short with me before. Wait, didn't he just say that Sarah told him to say hi to me for her? Why was Sarah with Matt? Sarah doesn't even like him. She's told me countless times. She told me the only reason she hangs around him is for me, because she knows I like him, and she just wanted us to get along, and for me to be happy. Sarah has told me before that she despises Matt. So... if I'm gone, why is Sarah still hanging around him?

I sat there for a while longer trying to come up with different reasons in my head, but none of them seemed to make me very happy. I was becoming quite frustrated actually. I didn't want to waste my time worrying over it anymore, when I was just assuming things to begin with. I grapped my ipod from the drawer of my bed side stand, then grabbed a bottle of sun tan lotion, and a beach towel from the bathroom, and slipped on a pair of light pink flip-flops. There's nothing else to do, so why not start working on my first tan of the summer?

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. We have a short hallway leading from the kitchen to the garage. I opened the door, and walked down the two steps into the garage. I stood there with my sun tan lotion in hand, sunglasses on my head, and beach towel thrown over my shoulder, and stared at all of the boxes I suppose my father has neglected to unpack thus far. I guess I wasn't that surprised. I mean, he _is_ the worlds worst procrastinator. I set my things down, and scanned the large room for a few minutes until I found what I was looking for. "Ah hah!" I exclaimed, as I found our white, folding lawn chair. Perfect for me to lay in the sun on.

I grabbed all of my things, and carried the lawn chair under my arm. I walked out to the front yard, and started to set up my spot. I unfolded the lawn chair, placing it right where the sun was facing, and threw the beach towel over top of it, to make it more comfortable. I sat down, and lathered every part of skin that was showing with sun tan lotion. Hey, you gotta make it even, right? After I was done, I layed back while spreading my feet out in front of me on the chair, and pulled down my sunglasses. I then put my earphones in, and turned my ipod on to my new favorite song; _For The First Time_, by _The Script_. The weather was nice, and the sun was hot, but not as hot as it would be in Florida right now. I guess that's another thing I'm going to have to get used to. For now, I just need to stop focusing on all the negative aspects of this move, and try to enjoy myself for the time being. I started to bob my head to the music, and lightly tap my foot.


	3. A shirtless guy,a lawn mower,and Barbie

**You guys are seriously amazing! I only asked for five reviews and you gave me eight! I was so excited! Can we try for five again? Eli happens to be in this chapter, and he may happen to be in the next, but you wont know unless you review! So, review please! I love you guys. Seriously if there was anything that I could do for you right now, I totally would, because you guys are awesome and I'm so glad you reviewed. Thank you, I really appreciate it! Dont be afraid to give that review button some company. Make it your new friend! Haha. :) Please let me know what you think.**

Clare's POV

"And turn" I thought to myself as I rolled back over onto my back. I was almost done my "tanning session" for the day, when I heard the faint sound of a lawn mower over my music. It seemed to be fairly close, and I wondered if my parents had gotten home, and dad started to mow the lawn. I pulled down my sunglasses and looked around for the location of the noise. I didn't see my dad, but I did see some guy next door on a riding lawn mower, mowing his front lawn. Even though his back was towards me, I could see that he was shirtless. Hmm, maybe living here wont be so bad after all, if I get to see a shirtless guy out my window everyday. I smiled to myself, then froze, as I saw him turn the mower around and ride towards the edge of his lawn, which happened to be very close to where I was sitting. He was gorgeous. His abdomen and chest happened to be extremely toned, and his skin glowed from the light sheen of sweat. His biceps weren't huge, but big enough that you could tell he worked out. Then, I got a look at his face. His beautiful face, with a gorgeous set of green eyes, that seemed to boar into my soul and set my heart on fire, causing it to melt. He had a full head of shaggy black hair, that was sticking to his head from sweat. He was perfect from head to toe.

I quickly snapped out of my daze, and checked to make sure there was no drule on my chin. Hey, could you blame me if there was? The guy is HOT. I noticed that the gorgeous boy was staring at me and that his lawn mower had been turned off. His lips seemed to be moving, but I couldn't hear anything. Could he be talking to _me_? I remembered that my headphones were still in, and hesitantly pulled them out. "A-are you talking to me?" I asked the green eyed boy, pointing to myself. "Do you see anyone else out here?" He asked, smirking, as I looked around to indeed find that it was only the two of us. "No, sorry I had my head phones in, what were saying?" "I asked what you were staring at Barbie?" D-did he just call me Barbie? Who does this guy think he is? "Barbie?" I asked him, in a slightly irritated tone. "Yeah, your all dressed in pink, and sun bathing in your front yard like your at the beach in Malibu. Hate to break it to you, but incase you haven't noticed, this is Toronto." Ugh. This guy may be cute, but he deffinately has some nerve. "Haha, your funny." I said to him, as I stood up and began packing up my things. You know, if you didn't have such a nice chest, and weren't so hot, I would probably walk over there and slap you right now." Oh my gosh. Did I just say that out loud? OH MY GOSH I DID! I turned to him, as I realized what I had just let slip out, and I could feel my cheeks begin to turn a bright shade of pink. He looked stunned and began to open his mouth, before I stuttered "I-I have to go!" and quickly ran back into my house.


	4. Some not so true friends, and him

**Omg. I dont even know what to say right now, other than YOU GUYS ARE UNBELIEVABLY AMAZING! Seriously, you guys are totally awesome! I only asked for another five reviews and I now have twenty seven! How awesome is that? I love you guys! Thanks for all the support, especially all of the alerts and reviews! They make my day! No lie. So, a few of you asked about making the chapters longer, and I agree, the others were quite short. So I tried to make this one longer. Tell me what you think! I hope you like it, I'd hate to find out that I disapointed you. Can we try to make it to over thirty reviews? That would be great! Thank you all again!**

Clare's POV

_I cannot believe I just said that_, I thought to myself as I plopped down on my bed, completely mortified. I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. It's official. I can never step foot outside of my house again, in fear of seeing _him. _I just got here and I've already made a complete fool out of myself. Right then, Max jumped up on my bed. I pet him for a few minutes as I thought about the green eyed boy. "Ugh, what am I gonna do Max?" Max then jumped off my bed and ran out my bedroom door. "Thanks for the support Max!" I hollered to him, as if he understood an ounce of what I was saying.

"I know, I'll call Sarah, she always makes me feel better." I sat up on my bed, propped up against the headboard, and pulled my cell phone from my pocket. I quickly dialed her number and waited for a response. No answer. No biggie, sometimes she doesn't pick up the first time. I'll just try again. I dialed her number again. It rang three times before she finally picked up. I heard a muffled "_Hello?" _"Sarah_?" "Clare? Hey just a sec_." "Okay" _"Shh, shh, be quiet"_ I heard her say to someone in the background, giggling. "_Okay Clare, whats up_?" "Ugh, Sarah, you are never going to believe this, I made a com- "_Baby, who is it_?" I heard a familiar male voice say in the background. "Sarah, who is that?" "_Huh?, who? What do you mean_?" "Sarah, I heard someone in the background, and it sounded an aweful lot like Matt." "_That's ridiculous Clare, you know I can't stand Matt_." _"It doesn't seem that way right now baby". _I heard the familiar voice say again. "That is Matt! Sarah what are two doing?" "_Uh_, _Nothing_" "It doesn't sound like nothing to me" I said angrily. "Listen Clare, I didn't want you to find out because I knew you'd be mad" "Mad? Mad? Oh, I am beyond mad Sarah! I'm hurt. All this time, you told me you hated Matt, and you just hung around with him to make me happy! It was all a lie! You just tried to make me think you hated each other so you could sneak around behind my back! You even made me think Matt liked me! Tell me why Sarah? Actually you know what, I dont want to hear it. All this time I thought you guys were my friends! Why did you act like you were my friend for so long, when you clearly weren't? Can you answer me that Sarah?" "Clare, I am your frie-" "No. No!, don't even say it! Just spare me. You know what, if this is your idea of friendship, then I dont want to be any part of it. This friendship is over Sarah, have a nice life."

I hung up the phone, and the unshed tears that had formed in my eyes while I was talking to Sarah, all came crashing down. I was heartbroken. I had lost the only friends I had. But then again, I suppose it was no great loss, considering they weren't really my friends to begin with. Great, who the heck am I suppose to talk to now? It's the middle of summer, it's not like I can exactly make a bunch of new friends, like I'd be able to at school. I dont know, maybe a good nap would do for now. Just to get my mind off of things.

"CLARE, HONEY, COULD YOU COME DOWN HERE?" I woke up hearing my mom yell from downstairs. I slowly rubbed my eyes, and checked the clock. It was 5:30 pm, man I slept for quite a while. I guess I really did need to catch up on my sleep. "YEAH, COMING MOM!" I quickly replied. I walked down stairs, and found my mom in the living room reading a book. "Hey mom, how long have you guys been home?" I asked her. "Oh, hey sweety, a few hours. When we got home I went up to your room to check on you but you were asleep, so I just let you be. I figured you were still tired out from the move. I know it's been a couple of days, but I realize its been stressful for you. I know you didn't want to move honey, but your father and I appreciate how much you have cooperated with us, and how great of a sport you've been through this all, I know it's tough, but I really do hope that you will come to find that you like it here. Who knows, maybe this place will hold something you love someday." Pff, I doubt that, I thought to myself. "Yeah, maybe. So, how come you called me down?" "Oh, right, I almost forgot. Your father has been in the garage for quite a while working on my car. One of the neighbors were walking by earlier, and saw him, and was generous enough to ask if he wanted some help. Since it's been so hot out, I figured you could bring them each a fresh glass of lemonade." "Yeah, sure. Hey do you think dad will let me take his car? I just want to go out and get some ice cream." "Im sure he wont have a problem with it honey, just ask on your way out to make sure." "Okay, I'll see you later." "Bye, sweety."

After pouring two glasses of lemonade, I made my way out to the garage. I could see four feet sticking out from underneath moms car, and heard the clanging of metal. "Hey dad, I brought you out some lemonade." "Well good morning sleeping beauty. I thought you'd never wake up." I heard my dad say from under the car. "Haha" I fake laughed back. I heard my dad chuckle and he told me that they would be up in a second. They were just putting some last finishing touches on.

Finally, my dad rolled his way out from underneath the car and stood up. "Here, fresh lemonade." "Mmm" He said after tasting it. "Thats good. Hey Eli, why dont you get up here and have some of this lemonade my daughter brought out for us." "Alright Mr. Edwards." As soon as the boy rolled out from under the car and stood up, my heart dropped. It was the green eyed boy from earlier. The very one I was going to try to avoid at all costs. My face turned bright pink again, and I tried to head back into the house, until my father stopped me. "Clare wait. Aren't you going to give Eli his lemonade?" "U-uh r-right." I slowly made my way over to him, and his smirking face, and shakily handed him his glass. "Thanks Barbie" I heard him whisper before I walked back to where I was. Thats it, who does this kid think he is? He cant just keep calling me Barbie and get away with it. I turned around towards him, regaining my composure, as I was slightly irritated, and was no longer worried about how embarrased I was, and glared at him. And you know what he did? He just stood there and smirked at me! The nerve of this kid. Someone should really put him in his place.

I tried to ignore him, and focused on my dad. "Hey dad, is it okay if I take your car? I wanted to go get some icecream." "Thats fine Clare, just drive safe honey." He threw me the keys and I started to head to his car, when I heard _him_ speak. "Hey, mind if I tag along? I really have nothing better to do." " Thats a great idea, it's been hot out here, and you've really helped me out alot, I appreciate it." My jaw just about hit the ground. I couldn't believe my father just agreed to this crap. "It was no problem Mr. Edwards" Eli said to my fathers whilst shaking his hand. "Now you two have fun. But no funny business. I've gotten to know you pretty well today Eli, and you seem like a decent kid, so respect my daughter, I'm trusting you." "I will sir dont worry." With that, I rolled my eyes and stompped my feet, the whole way to the drivers side of my dads car, mumbling unruly profanities to myself. I was probably overreacting, but this kid had called me Barbie! Not once, but twice!


	5. Car rides, and icecream shops

**Wow, I can't believe I'm updating so soon. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! You guys are awesome! I stayed up until like two o'clock in the morning finishing this, so I hope you like it. I really tried my hardest to make this chapter longer, because I know you asked for longer chapters. I just don't know how much longer I can make them. :( I really tried to make this one longer. Hopefully you will be satisfied. On the plus side, if the chapters aren't too long I'll be able to update sooner. :p Please let me know what you think. All your reviews are greatly appreciated. :) I love them all. Review please?**

Clare's POV

"So, your just not going to talk to me?" Eli asked, from the passengers side seat of my dads car. We were headed to Gloria's. Some little ice cream shop I had noticed on our way in to town a few days ago. I thought I'd try it out. MIght give me something to do. "And what did you want me to say?" I asked him, as I momentarily shot a glance in his direction. "That I realize the only reason you came with me was to pry yourself as deep underneath my skin as you possibly could?" He began to chuckle. "Well, atleast your talking. And thats not the _only_ reason I came." He said, while quickly glancing back at me, and once again smirking. "Oh, then please do tell me why it is you graced me with your presence." I added back, sarcastically. He laughed again slightly and said, "You see, I'd tell you, but then I would probably have to kill you, and I clearly remember that your father told me to respect you." How clichè, I thought. I chuckled sarcastically and asked "Oh, so that's why you called me Barbie twice in one day. Because you were "respecting" me. I get it now." I rolled my eyes and waited for a response. "Clare, your father told me to respect you, as in not rape you or molest you or something. And as far as I remember, unless I somehow got drunk and passed out and hit my head, causing some sort of memory loss, on the way here within the last five minutes, I have yet to do either." "Yet?" I asked him. "As in, you plan on doing it, but you just haven't gotten to it yet?" We glanced at eachother, and he gave me an evil grin. "The night's still young, my friend." My eyes widened and I swallowed loudly, trying to clear the lump in my throat. Hey, I just met the guy a few hours ago, how am I supposed to know if he's serious or not? I heard him laugh, seemingly satisfied, and I huffed like a five year old, as I continued the drive to _Gloria's._

When we got to _Gloria's _I parked the car, and we started to head inside. I made sure to keep my distance from him, after our little conversation. "Clare, I don't bite, you dont have to walk five feet away." "I'd rather not take my chances" I said back to him. "Suit yourself" I heard him say, right before we walked through the doors. The place was cute. It wasn't big. It had a few tables here and there and was decorated relatively colorful. I noticed a few kids my age sitting around laughing, and just all together seemingly having a good time. We walked up to the counter and were greeted by a short tanned girl, with way to much make-up, although, she was pretty, and it looked good on her. It just wasn't really my style. But I guess different things look good on different people. She had long dark brown hair, and wore a friendly smile. She seemed nice. "Hey Eli, you finally find yourself a girlfriend!" She squeeled a little too loudly. "She's Cute!" The tanned girl said while sizing me up. "Uh, thanks" I said, blushing. The girl smiled at me and Eli replied. "She's not my girlfriend Ali, she's my next door neighbor." "Oh, ok. Hi my name is Ali" She said while turning to me and holding out her hand for me to shake. "Clare" I told her, while smiling back at her and shaking her hand. "So Eli, what'll it be? The usual?" "Yeah, please." "One large chocolate icecream on a cone coming up. And what will you be having Clare?" I looked up at the board of flavors behind her, and found myself becoming overwhelmed by the thousands of flavors. I decided I would just stay with plain strawberry on a cone. That way I didn't have to make a decision. There was so many of them, and they all looked so good! I just decided to make things easier for myself. "One strawberry and one chocolate on a cone. Here you go." Ali said, handing each of us our ice cream. "Are you guys paying all together, or seperately?" "Together" "Seperately" Eli and I both said at the same time. I looked up at Eli confused. Why did he say we were paying together? I shrugged my shoulders and ignored it, as I began to hand Ali a five dollar bill. Before I could give it to her, Eli stopped me and pushed my hand back. "It's fine Clare, I got it. It's the least I could do after you drove us here, and saved me from spending my night alone in my room." I shrugged agreeing with him, and gave him a quick thanks.

I walked around and found a table for us to sit at. Eli joined me after paying Ali. "So, whats your last name?" I asked, trying to make conversation. "A little stalkerish?" He asked looking amused. "Well, you know my name, and if your gonna be my neighbor, I might as well get aquainted with yours." "I suppose" He said. "It's Goldsworthy" "Huh, nice" We sat for a few moments eating our ice creams, before I came up with another question. "So, how do you know Ali?" "What is this? Twenty questions?" "Yeesh, sorry to bother you, I was just trying to make converstaion. You know, I could always just leave you here to walk home. I wouldn't have a problem with it." I started to play bluff and got up from the table to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and said "Sit." "Yes master" I said, and we both grinned. "Sorry, I just don't know why your so interested. Not many people are." I shrugged my shoulders and waited for him to go on. "Ali is one of the few people I actually talk to at school. We usually hang out at school, with another one of our close friends, sit together at lunch, hang out on the weekends. You know, all that good stuff. We've all known eachother since like Jr. High. We outcasts tend to stick together I guess." He put his head down, and gave a slight laugh. "Why are you such outcasts? Ali seems really nice, your not that bad, when your not calling me Barbie, and as for this Adam, I haven't met him yet, but I mean he can't be that bad, right?" "You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" "I'm just curious" I told him. "I don't exactly have any friends here yet, so why not try to make a few?" He nodded and stood up. "Well Clare, I think thats enough questions for one day. It's getting late, we should head back." "Yeah, I guess." I stood up and started to follow him out to my car. Before we made it to the door, Ali yelled goodbye to us, and told me that i should text her sometime so we could hang out. I both needed some more friends. I guess Ali didn't have many girl friends she told me, and well, I didn't seem to have any at all at the moment.

The ride home was fairly silent, but atleast Eli and I had seemed to break a little bit of the tension that had flowed between the two of us earlier. We pulled into my garage and I parked the car. As we got out, I thanked Eli again for the icecream. "Well I guess I'll see you around Clare. Goodnight" "See you later Goldsworthy, night." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, and shook his head, while placing his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans, and walking back over to his house.


	6. Authors note!

**Hey everyone! Okay, so Im really, really sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've had a lot of stuff going on. Including my Grandma passing away, and also my cat that I've had for fifteen years. I've also been trying to get things situated for school. I'm transfering to a knew college, so there's quite a bit to do. Anyway, I'm sort of losing inspiration for this story. I really dont know where to take it next. But I really appreciate all of the reviews and I would like to continue writing the story. I just need your help if any one wants me to continue. Please give me ideas! I am in desperate need! Seriously if I dont get any ideas I dont think I will be able to finish the story because I really dont know where to take it next, and I would hate to abandon it. I have horrible writers block. Sorry to disappoint with just an authors note, but if you can help me out I'll continue writing the story! Thank you so much!**

**~IWantEliGold**


	7. Fixing Morty

**Hello everybody! Oh my gosh. I am so happy that I finally got this chapter up. I am really sorry about the delay! I've had major writers block and it really frustrated me. So I'm really really sorry for talking so long, but here is the new chapter none the less! Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, I love them! Please review! Oh, and for anyone who want's to talk about the new season feel free to message me, or leave it in a review. I love having people to talk about it with, and Imogen is really ticking me off! I'm so upset with the whole EClare situation right now! Sorry, I'm done, lol please enjoy!**

Clare's POV

I woke up to the bright sun, shining through the thin curtains of my bedroom window, and slightly perkier than I had been yesterday. But that could have had something to do with the fact that I now thought I had hope of making new friends, thanks to Ali and Eli of course. After everything that went down with Sarah and Matt, I wasn't so sure. I felt betrayed, but I guess everything happens for a reason. I got up and showered for the day and dressed in short blue jean shorts, and a light blue floral print top. I thought that maybe I should take Max outside for a walk. And if I just happened to see Eli outside...well then that would be a plus, but it wasn't like I was just going out there looking for him...pfft, no I deffinantly wasn't looking for him.

As I made my way down stairs, I grabbed Max's red leash off of the hook by the door, and hooked it to his collar. It was beautiful outside. The sun was bright, and the weather was hot, but not too hot. Just how I like it. I was letting Max walk around the yard to do his "business", when I heard my name being called. "Yo, Clare!" I heard the familiar voice say. I looked next door, and saw Eli outside in a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray top, waving me over. Man, did he look hot. Not that I was gonna let him know that. It would be too much of an ego boost for him, and trust me, his ego is plenty big enough without my help. "Wow, thanks for the great greeting Eli! Maybe next time you could try something with a few more syllables!" I hollered back to him, with a devious grin plastered on my face. As I walked closer I saw that he was leaning over a vintage hearse with the hood popped open, and a smirk of his own forming at the corner of his mouth. "Well hello Clare, how are you on this wonderful summer morning?" He drew out with heavy sarcasm. "I'm just fine, thank you for asking. Oh, and Eli?" "Yeah?" "There is no need for sarcasm." I giggled as he continued smirking and rolled his eyes. "Shut up Edwards, and just get over here." "Well since you asked so nicely" I said while rolling my eyes, "Let me just go put Max back in the house first."

I quickly ran back to my front door, unhooked Max, letting him inside the house, and walked back over to Eli. "So, what are you doing?" I asked, curious. "I'm sun bathing in my brand new pink bikini. Seriously, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm fixing Morty." "As much as I wish I could gouge my own eyes out right now and get the image of you in a bikini out of my head...I know, unfortunately that that's now impossible. So thank you for that." I shuttered slightly. "And, _Morty_?" "Very funny Clare, and you know you can't resist this awesome body. And yes, my hearse's name is Morty. Is there a problem?" I blushed a little at his "awesome body" comment. "Nope, if you want to be a weirdo, that's fine by me." "Good, and I'm not that much of a weirdo." "Haha, sure." I said to him, with a slight laugh.

"You know, if your going to be over here hanging out with me, you might as well make yourself useful. Could you hand me that wrench from the tool box over there?" Eli asked while pointing the current tool he was working with at a red tool box, off to the side of his driveway. "Oh, so I see how it is. You didn't really want to hang out with me, you just wanted me to come over here and do slave labor." I said to him while fishing out the silver wrench and handing it to him. "I'd hardly call it slave labor, your merely helping me fix up Morty." "I'm not actually working on Morty, I'm just running back and forth handing you the tools that you need. In case you hadn't noticed, you have two legs, as do I, and are perfectly capable of doing such a task by yourself." "Yes, but I could get the job done much faster with your help." "Yeah, well I think I'll head back home and watch tv or something. No offence but I'm not really the tool handling kind of girl." "You say that now, but your not really going to go back home." "Oh yeah, and how do you know this? Mr. I know everything there is to know about Clare Edwards." I asked with a slight smile, as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Because if you really wanted to leave, you would have left all ready. C'mon Clare, even you can't fool yourself with that one." "Touché" "That's what I thought" He said while giving me another one of his heart fluttering smirks. "Besides, if you stick around long enough, I promise we can watch tv in the garage after." "The garage? Why would we watch tv in the garage when we could just watch it in the house?" I asked, a little disturbed by the fact that he wanted us to watch tv in a dusty, smelly garage. "Just wait and see Edwards, I don't think you'll be disappointed." So, thats what I did for the next hour, I waited. I waited, and I handed Eli the various tools he needed to fix up Morty. "Okay, Edwards, Morty is looking good!" Eli said while closing the hood of the hearse, and throwing his previous tool back into the tool box. "Thanks for the help, I appreciate it. Plus, it's kind of entertaining hanging out with you." He said while winking at me and heading towards his garage. I stood there momentarily trying to catch my breath, and steady my heart rate when I heard Eli say "Well, are you coming to watch tv or not?" I nodded, and hesitantly followed him into his garage.

**I wonder what's in store for the garage... Haha, guess you'll just have to wait and see! Please review! Thank you! Sorry about this chapter being so short. :(**


End file.
